


Fight Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings- All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Modern AU, Nurse AU, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brí hates hospitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

Brí hates hospitals.

Unfortunately, her left leg and three of her ribs were broken in the fall. So for the next few hours until they put on her cast, that's where she is.

At least the nurse is cute.

He walks in almost as soon as she's done thinking it, hair pulled into a tiny ponytail and the sweetest smile on his face.

"Fight me," Brí says from her mountain of pillows. It's kind of a reflex at this point.

The nurse stops for a moment and looks at her. "Maybe later," he says, and leaves.

Ugh. She'd been hoping to keep him in here. Empty rooms are boring.

_Oh well._

 

The nurse returns an hour later, this time with a glass of water. "I'm on break, thought you might be thirsty," he explains as he sets it in the bedside table.

Brí looks up at him. "Fight me," she tries to say, but halfway through she starts coughing.

The nurse laughs. "I'm not going to fight you. You would win." He adjusts his glasses, and says, "Now get some sleep."

He leaves again, but this time Brí is smiling.

 

Apparently she'd seduced him with her broken limbs and terrible lungs, because when Brí wakes up there's a coffee from the gift shop sitting next to the water.

Written on the cup is a phone number and the message, _Fight me?_


End file.
